The Masks We Wear
by Zannna
Summary: Ariana Keagan thought that when she moved back to her home town everything would be easier. To bad her home town is Mystic Falls. Damon/OFC
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All recognizable characters, places, and plot belong to the CW, and or L.J. Smith. I also do not own NCIS the word hinky, or Diet Pepsi.

Edited: 2-11-2011 Damon pov added. Couple changes here and : Betad by Kechara29, without whom my story would be much messier, and Damon would be completely different.

Chapter 1: First Day

Arianna stood in front of Mystic Falls High School early on a Monday morning on the first day of the new school year. She was staring at the building trying to psych herself up to go in. It wasn't working. She knew she had to go in, but that would mean putting her mask back on. The cheerful and happy mask she wore all the time now, especially in front of her mother Alexandra. Sometimes she wished she could just stop pretending, and just be who she was. Granted she didn't know exactly who she was at the moment. She was mostly empty inside, all she had left was her love for her mother to keep her going.

She took a deep breath in and held it then let it out. She did this a couple more times to calm her nerves. Her therapist in Ann Arbor had taught breathing exercises to her to help her stave off panic attacks and continue with what she needed to do. She needed to go in there, get her schedule from the office, and go to her first class.

When she and her mother moved back to Mystic Falls from Ann Arbor Michigan it was supposed to be a new start. Unfortunately a new start included a new school with new people she didn't know. She could do this though. She could. She took another deep breath, and put her mask on. Smile firmly in place she headed towards the front door with purpose.

When she got to the office she saw that a boy was there before her so she stepped aside to wait. She felt a shiver go down her spine. This guy gave her the creeps. After he was done he left the office, and Arianna stepped up to get her schedule.

"I'm Arianna Keagan a transfer student from Ann Arbor high. I was told you should have my schedule ready?" I asked politely.

"Of coarse, dear." The secretary went through a file beside her on the desk, and handed me my schedule and a map of the school. She spread another map on her desk facing me and pointed to a spot. "Your first class is right here. Just take a right out of the office and go down to room 312, its on the left hand side of the hall. Your locker is over here across from the cafeteria, locker number 529. Here is your locker combination. She handed me a small piece of paper. Have a good day, dear. And if you need anything don't hesitate to come back here, alright?"

I nodded. "Thank you." I turned and left to find my locker.

As I was putting in my combination, an overly bright and cheerful blond bounced up to me. "Hi! You must be Arianna the new girl!" She held out her hand for me to shake, and after I finished opening my locker door I took it and shook firmly. "I'm Caroline Forbes! I'll show you around if you want?" she asked.

I let out a breath, and brightened my smile. "That would be great. Thanks!" As Caroline showed me to our first class, History with Mr. Tanner, she asked about me and my mom, and were we Keagan's as in the Keagan's from the founders of Mystic Falls. I told her that I was, as my dad, who died when I was two, was descended from one of the original founding families, and that we moved back here because my mom had just recently gotten a divorce from her second husband. This was true, however it wasn't the main reason for us moving back here. There was no reason to tell her the truth though. I was hoping no one in this school would ever find out the truth.

History was interesting as Mr. Tanner was one of those teachers who loved to belittle the students to make themselves feel more important instead of teaching us anything. Luckily the text book looked good so I would be able to teach myself hopefully.

At lunch Caroline invited me to sit with her and her friends Bonnie Benet and Elena Gilbert. They were nice enough, although Bonnie set off my hinky-dar a little bit. Yes, I watch NCIS, and have a strange fascination with Abby. Get over it. My hinky-dar was a recent development. It started happening the night my stepfather was arrested. When he hurt me I just took it, I had learned it was easier than fighting him. But he was going at my mother. Hurting her. And something in me snapped.

I don't remember everything that happened that night, but I do remember getting the first hit on my hinky-dar the next day. One of the nurses at the hospital me and my mom were at made me feel this buzzing in the back of my head, and I just knew there was something off about them. What, I still don't know, but I know it was bad. This person was dangerous, I just knew it. This ability would have been useful to have before my mom got married again when I was nine. Then I wouldn't have lived in hell for the past almost six years, but when has anything ever been easy for me? Never, that's when.

Bonnie didn't feel bad, or evil, but she did feel different. Caroline invited me to a start of school party in the woods tonight, and I couldn't talk my way out of it. Hopefully the party wouldn't be as horrible an experience as I feared it would be.

When I got home from school, I got a snack and then did my homework. It didn't take me long to finish the days assignments, even though I was in many AP courses. By the time I finished reading ahead a bit in each coarse, my mom was home from work.

"Hey, baby!" she said as she kissed my cheek. "How was your first day?"

"It was okay. I made a couple friends, and got invited to a party tonight. I'm also thinking of trying out for the cheerleading squad." I told her.

"That's good sweetie! I know how much you love cheerleading." She looked at me mock sternly. She was never good at serious discipline, but I appreciated the effort. "You can go to the party as long as you promise not to drink, and that you'll be home by 1 am."

See? She wouldn't even care if I came home at sunrise, drunk as a skunk, as long as I was happy but I humored her anyway. "I promise, mom."

"All right Ari, I'll go order dinner while you get ready."

"Thanks, mom." I packed up my school stuff and went upstairs to take a shower. As I wiped the steam off the mirror, I took a good look at myself. I was taller than the average seventeen year old girl. At 5'10 I found myself looking down at most people my age. I was slim, but not skinny. I have a cheesecake addiction that started when I was 13, for reasons I wont go into now. Or ever if I can help it. I was a dancer, and a cheerleader, so I was toned, but I was curvier than a lot of girls, like Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. I had been well endowed in the chest department since I was twelve, and it has always gotten me plenty of attention. I had long, wavy, dark red/auburn hair that I kept straitened some of the time. It was almost to my waist, so it was heavy enough to keep most of the wave out anyway. My skin is a pale porcelain white that almost seems translucent in certain lighting. My eyes were a startling shade of green. So light it was almost grey, they looked like a fine piece of jade. My eyes actually freaked people out sometimes, some people called them unnatural, or ghostly. In fact my coloring often times does look like I am some kind of ghost. My lips have a naturally rosy hue, so that along with my hair helped me not look completely dead even without makeup.

I always took great care in my appearance. I always wore makeup, and nice clothes. As I do my hair, and makeup and pick out my clothes for the party, I feel like I am girding myself for battle. I always have to put my armor on before facing the world. Even before facing my mother I have to don my mask, my normal happy teen expression, even if I am just in pajamas. No one can see the real me. I wont allow it.

After I was dressed I went down to the kitchen to eat with my mom. We ate Chinese and talked about her day. At 10:30 I got into my car, a 1969 Corvette Stingray Convertible in blood red, and took off to the woods.

When I got there Caroline came up to me and started introducing me to a few people. I was offered alcohol, and politely declined. I wasn't a goody-goody or anything I just didn't like to do anything that could impair my mind in any way. I always wanted to be in full control of my actions, to be able to think quickly and logically, and act accordingly. I had a Diet Pepsi in a can instead, and nobody seemed to care. More beer for them I suppose.

It was freezing out here, but luckily, having lived in the north all of my life, I had come prepared with thermal underwear on under my jeans , and a leather jacket. I wandered around and chatted with people, getting to know a few a bit better. I was hit on a couple of times, and shot them down expertly. Everyone was being polite about it, not too pushy, so I was doing fine with it. I had to breathe deeply a few times during the night, but I was doing really well I thought.

Until someone at the edge of the woods screamed. I froze, dropping my drink as I started trembling. Screaming always brought me right back to the worst moments in my life. I fought to breath deeply as I looked around frantically to see what was wrong. Jeremy Gilbert was rushing into the middle of the party with an unconscious girl in his arms. She had blood on her neck. A picture flashed through my head of a woman who looked just like Elena lunging at my neck fangs bared.

I stumbled as I came back to myself, and found tears filling my eyes. I wiped them away before any could fall, and walked a little closer to the injured girl. I could see now it was Matt's sister Vicki, who Caroline had pointed out to me earlier. Someone was already calling for help, so I put in my two cents as far as first aid went. I had taken a course on CPR and first aide after that last horrible night with my stepfather. I didn't ever want to feel as helpless as I had felt that night, not knowing what to do as I watched my mother struggle to breath, again.

I took off my jacket and laid it over Vicky's chest. I unwound my scarf and handed it to Elena. "Here keep pressure on the wound." I checked her pulse, watched her chest for respiration's. She was alive, but her breathing was slow and her pulse was very weak. I sat down on the table next to Vicky's legs and lifted them so her knees were rested on my right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeremy in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Jeremy. Just breathe. I'm just elevating her legs to help keep her blood pressure up, keep blood flowing to her heart and brain, until the paramedics get here. It seems obvious from her pallor that she has lost a lot of blood." I said calmly. Wow. I was being calm in a crisis situation. Who knew? I guess all the therapy, first aide, and self defense lessons had paid off. Look at me following generally agreed upon first aide procedure!

"Straighten her head and tilt her head back Matt, like you're going to do CPR. That's it. Now she can breathe easier." I sat there calmly trying to keep Vicky alive until help could arrive. When the paramedics got there I immediately stepped aside to let them do their work. As they were loading her into the ambulance, someone tossed me my coat.

Damn it! I loved this coat, but now it was covered in blood. Cream leather and blood do not mix. Well might as well give it a proper funeral, there was no way I was taking a blood covered coat home for my mother to see. She'd lose it, and never let me leave the house again. She's a bit overprotective sometimes, but who could blame her? I sure didn't.

I walked over to the fire and threw it on. I watched as it caught, and smoldered. "Oh, fair coat! How I have loved thee." I said under my breath. I heard a little shriek and turned to see Caroline almost jump into the fire. I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Whoa! What are you doing?" I asked.

"That's a Rick Owens lambskin coat! That thing had to cost like two grand! What were you thinking?" she cried.

I looked at her dubiously. "I was thinking that if I ever wanted to leave my house again, my mother better not catch me with blood all over my coat." I said.

She seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. "Blood? The poor thing!" she wailed.

"Breathe, honey." I said. "It's in a better place now, frolicking in a field with Vintage Chanel I'm sure." I placed my hands on her shoulders, and helped direct her to breathe until she had caught her breath. "Do you need a ride home, or to the hospital?" I asked her. "I don't know how close you and Vicky are, but I can take you there if you want."

"No, I brought my car, I'll be fine." She said.

"Good." I stepped back. "I better get home before I freeze to death. Sleeveless tops are all well and good until your coat dies. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Night." Caroline said.

I turned and hurried to my car. I wanted to get out of there before the cops showed up.

Damon pov

I was walking through the woods looking for sustenance , when I came across a high school party. Perfect. I followed a boy as he meandered away for a walk in the woods. Just as I was about to strike, I had my fangs out and everything, he bent in half and puked all over the foliage. Eww. I should kill him just for the smell, let alone ruining my hunt. I left quickly wanting to get away from the smell.

I smelled the delicious tang of fear and female in the air, and followed it to a couple making out. It looked like she wasn't so into it. The male finally left and I stalked closer to the girl. She was attractive, but obviously drunk and/or stoned. She also looked to be a bit of a slut. I could remember the good times of yore, when a woman made you work for a chance to bed her. The anticipation made the conquest all the sweeter. Now a days girls just gave it up left and right, without a care for their reputation.

The girl was upset, and distracted with her crying, as I crept up behind her. I put my arms around her thin form, pulled her head to the side, and struck. My fangs slid into her neck with ease, and I savored her fear as I drank deeply. Her struggles grew weaker the more I drank. The blood slid down my throat smoothly, like silk, temporarily quenching my eternal thirst.

Her heart was just starting to slow when I heard someone moving swiftly through the forest towards our position. I debated snapping the neck of my prey, but decided to leave her to her fate. I was sated. For now anyway. I decided to head back toward the party to see if I could find a way to amuse myself further.

A deep throaty laugh drew my attention to the center of the revelry. There I saw a young woman with her head thrown back in mirth. She had long dark red hair, she was tall with long shapely legs. Her body had the kind of curves you could grab onto. She wasn't over weight, just filled out in all the right places. Not like the skinny, sickly stature human females preferred in this day and age. Her breasts were full and high, and her hips just wide enough to give her that hour glass shape. Her rear was high, full, and round. I could imagine myself grabbing onto it as I devoured her luscious mouth. Her face brought to mind the beauty of a renaissance painting. Soft, yet strong. Sharp, yet feminine all at the same time. Her eyes were the palest green I had ever seen. She was perfect. I decided I would have her tonight. I watched with annoyance as inept, drunk, high school boys hit on her over and over. She snubbed each and every one of them. Maybe she was looking for someone a bit more 'mature.' I licked my lips. I could definitely show her a thing or ten.

My eyebrows scrunched on my forehead as I watched her face as she turned away from the last boy. Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply, like she was trying to calm down. I tasted the air, and smelled a tinge of her fear. It was delicious, her entire scent and person was mouthwatering, but it would have been much better if _I_ had been the one to frighten her. I couldn't figure out what was so frightening about that boy.

My head snapped up when I heard screaming. Damn. My dinner had been found, and she was still alive. The red headed Goddess looked startled, and dropped her drink. The screams became louder and multiplied, as the crowd got a good look at the wounded girl. The Goddess finally pulled herself together, and hurried to offer her aide. The way she took control with such a commanding tone, as she hurried to assess the situation, was very stimulating. I wouldn't mind her ordering _me_ around. The rest of the revelers were fleeing, in the face of the authorities. I decided to occupy myself elsewhere. I could work on my plans to make Stefan's life a living hell. They could always use improvement.


	2. The Panda, The Witch, and The Vampire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2- The Panda, The Witch, and The Vampire

Before school today I went to the hospital to take some flowers and a Get Well stuffed panda bear to Vicki. She was sleeping when I got there, so I left my offerings, with a small note, and left her to sleep. I knew how annoying it was to be injured in the hospital and woken up all the time by well-wishers and medical personnel, whom you didn't even know, at all hours of the day and night. As I was leaving I passed Matt in the hall, and exchanged a short greeting.

I left the hospital and headed to school. The day was pretty normal. Mr. Tanner talked about the comet that would pass over Mystic Falls the next night with much entitlement and condescension in his voice and manner. Seriously, this guy had to be compensating for something with this whole Napoleon Complex thing he had going on. I hung out with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena again at lunch and they were still decent to me. Bonnie seemed a little worried about something.

I had just left Caroline and Bonnie in the hall after school, they were talking about witches of all things, to go to my car when Tyler stepped out of nowhere and startled me. I jumped, and put my hand to my chest to catch my breath.

"You startled me!" I gasped.

"Sorry," he said. He didn't seem very sincere to me. "You wanna hang out for awhile?" he asked. With the look on his face, and the fact he was talking to my chest, I figured that by 'hanging out' he actually meant 'hooking up.' So not going to happen, for a multitude of reasons. Seriously! My shirt wasn't even that low cut, but he was looking at my boobs like he had x-ray vision!

"No thanks," I said as politely as possible. "I have homework, and my mom will be expecting me home soon."

He stepped closer to me, and I stepped back to regain my personal space. "Come on," he said cajolingly. "What I have planned wont take very long."

I raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, and amusement. "As great as that sounds," I said sarcastically, "I'm really not interested. Besides, isn't Vicky your girlfriend? I don't think she would appreciate us hanging out."

He stepped closer again, and I stepped back again only to come up against a tree. He was in my personal space now, and I tried to keep breathing even though I was starting to panic. "Vicky hangs out with a lot of people. I don't think she would mind us hanging out since she is not available." He leaned forward and put his hands on the tree on either side of me. I was effectively trapped.

I closed my eyes to try to center myself, and took a couple deep breaths. I looked at him and said, sternly, "I am not interested. Back off!" He just stayed where he was, and a sneer formed on his face. "I mean it," I said. "Get away from me, and stay away from me." My voice had gotten weaker, and by the end of the sentence, I was wheezing a little. _Damn it! Get control of yourself girl! Channel that adrenalin into something useful! Like rage!_

My eyes flew open, and my expression twisted. "I warned you," I said darkly. Lifting my arms under his, I grabbed his right wrist that was next to my left shoulder, in a firm grip. I ducked under it, and spun around behind him, retaining my grip, and in doing so I had his arm twisted behind his back. I twisted at just the right angle as I moved my left hand to just above his elbow, and kicked the back of his right knee, effectively locking his arm and taking him to the ground. He bent forward trying to get lower, and release the pressure on his arm and elbow. I held firm.

I knew it hurt badly. When this move was taught to me I had been on the receiving end many times, so I knew just where and how bad it hurt.

"Oww! Let me go, you bitch!" Tyler cried out.

"Let you go?" I questioned with fake confusion. "You mean you don't want me to touch you? You want me to stay out of your personal space?"

"Yes!" he cried. "Get off of me!"

There was a crowd around us now, some bewildered, some smiling, some laughing... Some taking pictures with their phones. Shit! I better finish this quickly unless I wanted to get suspended or worse.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I asked scathingly. "I wanted the same thing a minute ago, but you seemed perfectly content to ignore my wishes." I adjusted my grip slightly, twisting and adding more precise pressure. Tyler bent till has face was in the dirt, whimpering in pain.

I bent over his back to get closer to him, not letting go of his arm, and hissed quietly in his ear: "Think about this the next time you want to invade a ladies personal space against her wishes. If you _ever_ touch me like that again, disrespect me in such a crude manner, _I will break you arm!_" I released him, and stepped back quickly, keeping an eye on his movements as he rose to his feet rubbing and clutching at his arm. "Am I making myself clear?" I asked.

Tyler just sneered again, and walked away hurriedly.

The next day was a Saturday, and was the Night of the Comet. My mother, Alexandra, came with me to the town square for the candle lighting ceremony. My mother accepted the light from Jenna, Elena's Aunt, and then passed it on to me. I passed it to a girl beside me, and looked to the sky.

The astrological display was beautiful, but filled me with a strange sense of foreboding. I brushed it off as I didn't need any other reason to consider myself crazy at this time. After the ceremony, my mother went to mingle, and I told her I was meeting friends at the Mystic Grill.

I sat at a table with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and whoever decided to stop by for a minute. I was at the bar getting a refill of my drink when I felt a cold presence at my side.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A deep, smooth male voice said from beside me. I jumped startled, and turned to face the person next to me. I drew in a shocked breath of air. It was hideous. A black monster of some kind was looking at me with red eyes; its maw opened showing rows, and rows of sharp fangs dripping with saliva. It had horns sprouting from the bones above its eyes, and curling up above its scaly head. They were at least a foot long. As I looked closer I saw that there was something underneath this hideous face. Like someone was wearing this monstrous mask. It was official: I had gone completely fucking insane!

I blinked. The monster was gone. In its place, looking at me like I had lost it, which I fully admit I had, was the single most gorgeous being I had ever laid eyes on. I was shaking, and my heart was beating out of my chest, and not in a good way. I was terrified. He was tall with raven black hair that fell just over one eye and made me want to brush it back. He had the most amazing blue/grey eyes I had ever seen. They looked like swirling clouds just before a rain. He was built, and he was wearing leather. Kill me now. Part of me just wanted to climb him like a naughty, yummy tree. The vibes I was getting off of him were intense. Intense and dark. My hinky-dar had gone straight past 'wonky' leapt over 'imminent meltdown' and rounded the corner swiftly to 'RUN, FORREST, RUN!'

I cleared my throat, and brought myself back to reality. "What was that?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I said, 'can I buy you a drink?'" he responded. His lips were amazing, and he had them quirked in this sexy little smirk. I blinked again.

"Umm, no that's alright". I said, as I passed money across the bar and accepted my Diet Pepsi. I went to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and turned me back towards him. When he touched me I got a shiver, like someone was walking over my gave. I had a feeling it was him.

"At least sit with me. I'm Damon, what your name?" he said.

"No, I don't think so. I'm here with friends." I started to walk away again, but he still hadn't let go of my arm. He tightened his grip, and pulled me back to him. I almost spilled my drink, and the lemon wedge fell off the top of the glass to the floor.

"You're going to put your drink down, and come outside with me right now." He said sternly while looking me deep in the eyes. His irises did something funny, expanding and contracting. If he wasn't standing tall in front of me I would think he had a concussion or something. Maybe he was having a seizure? I didn't really care either way, he was going to let me go right the hell now, or I was going to punch him in the balls.

I wrenched my arm from his hold, and hissed, "I'm not interested." I turned and headed to my table quickly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just another jerk who doesn't take 'No' for an answer. What do they put in the water around here? Jeez." I said as I sat down.

Caroline was glaring. Half at me and half at Tall Dark and Irksome. He was glaring across the room at me, like I had just done something incomprehensible. Well, He probably didn't get turned down very often, but I was not in a place right now where I would consider dating anyone. Even an extremely hot anyone. Besides, I didn't think dating is what he had in mind. More like a quickie in the alley behind the bar, or perhaps serial murder. And like the ineffable Kelly Clarkson once said: 'I do not hook up.' Period.

I had a feeling Caroline did though. "Hey, go for it! I'm so not interested, and a man that hot should not go to waste." I said to Caroline. Across the room Damon's glare turned into a smirk. Maybe he could read lips? I shook my head to clear it.

"Maybe later," said Caroline. If I were her I would strike while the ego iron was deflated, but whatever.

After almost everyone was gone from the festivities that night, I finally wondered over to a bench in the town square and sat down. I looked up at the stars, and took a deep breath. The night sky was so beautiful here in Mystic Falls. The air was crisp and clear and it felt like I could see all the way to the other side of the universe. The stars twinkled down at me as I stared enraptured. Looking at the sky like this made my problems seem so insignificant and small. That's one of the main reasons I liked star gazing in the first place. It helped me to get perspective and make my pain into a small thing I could tuck away at the back of my mind.

My pain, horrible memories, and emotions all wrapped up together had become a living thing. A monster that scratched, and clawed at its bindings trying to break free at take me over. It screamed its fury whenever I looked too closely at it, or was reminded of its existence somehow. I just had to breath through this, and pack it away again. Stuff in the corner of my mind, in that little box covered in dust and cobwebs. Wrap the whole thing in iron chains to keep it from ever seeing the light of day.

I heard a sound coming from my right, and turned my head quickly to see what it was. An older woman was walking towards me down the path. I had never seen her before, and yet I felt I should know her. Her skin was a beautiful medium creamy brown that reminded me of Bonnie. She stopped next to the bench.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

"No, please help yourself." I replied.

She sat down, and tilted her head back to look at the stars. She didn't say anything further, so I turned back to my own stargazing/mediation.

"I'm Sheila Bennett." She said about ten minutes later, startling me from my reverie. "I believe you go to school with my granddaughter Bonnie?"

"Yes. She's a great girl, you must be very proud." I said.

"Oh, I am. She sure is something special." She said. We sat in silence for a few more minutes. "You're Arianna Brennan-Keagan aren't you?"

"Excuse my manners. My brain is somewhere else tonight!" I said blushing. 'Yes, but I've always just gone by Keagan. The hyphenate was just too much trouble."

"Your Grandmother wouldn't like that at all." Sheila said.

"Excuse me? How would you know anything about my Grandmother?" I asked taken aback.

"Me and Brianna grew up together. It was tradition for the females in her line to always carry the name of Brennan to honor their ancestors and their legacy." She said looking at me carefully. "Your mama should never have let you put aside that name. It is very important for you to know who you are, and to honor the women that came before you." She said seriously.

"I've kept it as a middle name. My full name is Arianna Isadora Brennan Keagan." I said confused. I had never heard much about my Grandmother, my mothers mother, before. She had died when I was very young, just a short time after my fathers death. I had no idea the name Brennan held any special significance.

"Your mama never did take her mama seriously about these things. Alexandra thought Brianna was senile whenever she would talk about her heritage." Sheila sighed sadly. "The Brennan gifts skipped her and your grandmothers generation, but that's no reason not to honor those who came before. Alexa should have taught you as her mother had taught her."

I continued to look at Sheila as if _she_ were senile.

"Oh, don't look at me like that child! I get enough of that from my own Granddaughter." Sheila scolded. "Brianna was always so proud of where she came from. She learned all she could, and we used to discuss our family histories to learn from each other as well. The day she died she asked me to make sure you knew where you came from. She didn't know if your mama would ever tell you herself, and she knew you would need someone to teach you." She looked into my eyes seriously. "The Brennan gifts didn't skip your generation, you see. Brianna knew the first time she held you in her arms that you were special. She was so proud. When she told your mama, Alexa had a fit. She forbid your Grandmother from seeing you anymore. It was one of the reasons Alexa didn't fight the move when your father got that job in Ann Arbor. She wanted to get you away from Bree so she couldn't influence you with her 'craziness.'"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What gifts?" I asked bewildered.

Sheila pulled an old book out from her purse. It looked like a journal. "Your grandmother Bree started writing in this journal the day you were born. When she realized your mama might not teach you like she should, she started writing these journals for you to learn from. She planned on sending you the first when you started puberty, that's when the gifts usually start to largely manifest. But, as you know she died when you were only six." She handed the book to me. "Read this. And keep an open mind, dear. I know you must have noticed some odd things happening to you in the last few years. This is the reason. Read and learn, then come see me, and I'll help you figure it all out. My address and phone number are on a slip of paper in the back there."

"Okay." I said, completely bewildered.

Sheila stood from the bench, pulled her shawl around her, and looked down at me. "Goodnight, dear. You better hurry on home now. Mystic Falls can be a dangerous place to be alone after the sun goes down."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Bennett. Have a safe trip home." I said politely. As she walked away, I looked back down at the book in my hands. There was defiantly something hinky about all of this.

(Damon pov)

I had come across the red headed Goddess at the grill, and offered her a drink. She looked at me like she knew what a monster I truly was. She declined the drink, and wouldn't even tell me her name. I decided right then I would take her back behind the bar, have her, and then drain her dry. So I compelled her. Or I attempted to. She was immune somehow. This vexed me greatly. She went to sit back down with her little friends, including the Kathrine-look-a-like and a Bennett witch. I listened in. It seemed she wasn't interested, but she did find me hot. Such crude vernacular. Not that I should complain as I must use similar language to blend in.

I found her a bit later in the park alone. Just as I was about to approach, and try again to persuade her to come to my bed, Sheila Bennett showed up. She looked right at me after she sat next to my prey. The message was clear: Back off. Damn. I'll have to renew my efforts later when she wasn't protected by a powerful witch.

And now that Sheila had shown up, and spoiled my hunt I needed to find an alternate from of nourishment. Preferably soon.

That blond in the grill had looked tasty. Maybe I could keep her around for awhile to help sate my urges as it were. And its just my luck as I notice her step out of the Mystic Grill right then.

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Kechara 29! You're the best sissy! Review please!


	3. Ch 3:The Dream the Crow and the Bitch

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Sharpie!, Big Sexy Hair! products, The Keebler Elves, Sleeping Beauty, Sesame Street, or Charlie Brown.

Chapter 3: The Dream the Crow and the Super Bitch

I woke up Sunday morning. Well, I looked at the clock, afternoon, feeling exhausted. I had been up most of the night reading my Grandmother Brianna's journal, and when I did get to sleep I had the weirdest dreams.

They were full of Puritans, you know with the funny hats, and the buckles on the shoes? The Keebler Elves may have made an appearance, along with the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty. There were cartoon-like witches on brooms, zooming around cackling, The Count from Sesame Street, and The Great Pumpkin from Charlie Brown. There were werewolves that looked like they came from Scooby Doo, sniffing around and howling randomly. Then, when I ended up in the town center, I found that there were young women tied to stakes with crowds jeering at them. The Great Pumpkin lit them on fire, and the Keebler Elves cried. I screamed with the witches that were being burned, and tried to help them. A dragon had shown up then, and with a great breath burned us all. Witches, Pumpkins, Puritans, Puppets, and Fairies alike.

Those were some seriously crack worthy dreams! Then again Bree's dairy was seriously out there. It started off sane enough. She wrote me a letter explaining who she was, and that she loved me, and was proud of me. She outlined a Cliff's Notes version of things I needed to know about the supernatural, and then she started with the history lesson. She went back more than a thousand years into the history of our family. It was a summary of all the history from the Grimoire's, books, and journals she said she had kept for me. She told me to she would tell me where all the books were in a later journal, as it wasn't time yet for me to have them.

From there the journal read like a sort of text book. My Grandmother was teaching me witchcraft, from scratch, from the grave. I'd read through half of the thick journal, and then gone back and read it again. I knew it was crazy. I knew it couldn't possibly be real. But it would explain the 'Hinky-dar,' and it would mean that I wasn't actually insane. My hallucinations, like that mask of a demon I saw on the hot guy, could be real. I could be seeing something no one else could, but if I was a witch, that would make it real, and me not crazy. Some of my more crazy ass dreams, and flashes I got when I was awake could be explained away by this too.

But that would mean that that guy was really a monster. That Bonnie was more different than I thought, and I didn't know what to make of the flash I got at the party in the woods of Elena the Vampire.

Shit! If I was a witch that meant everything in the 'Supernatural Primer' was real too! Vampires, and werewolves, and shape shifters, and ghosts, and evil! My brain was going to implode! I was having a melt down! I took a deep breath, and dove into my bedside table for one of my emergency bags. It was just a little zip up bag, smaller than a clutch, that had some things to help me if I had anymore panic attacks. I unzipped it and dumped the contents on my bed. I opened the little pill case, and shuffled through all the colorful prescription pills until I found a Xanax, and quickly took it with the glass of water beside my bed. I put everything back in the bag, and then put it away.

I was shaking, and breathing heavily. I hoped the pill would kick in before I had a full blown panic attack. I put my feet on the floor, and sat on the edge of my bed with my head down, hoping to restore my equilibrium.

CAW!

I jumped up, and about a mile into the air, and grasped at my chest in fright. I spun around to find the source of that awful noise.

*tap, tap*

*tap, tap*

I spun towards the French doors, that led to my balcony that overlooked the back yard. There was nothing there.

CAW!

I looked to the window to the left of the French doors. There! A crow was tapping on the window with it's black beak. A crow? What the hell? A _crow_ was sitting on a branch outside my window. I huffed in supreme annoyance, and walked over to the window. I smacked it with the back of my hand. The crow jumped back a little, then let out an indignant: CAW! It regained it's ground quickly, and came foreword further to glare at me through one menacing black eye.

"Get out of here you psycho bird!" I said sternly. "I don't have any bread or whatever, and if you know what's good for you you'll get out of here before I open that window and smack you with a shoe!"

*tap, tap* The bird tapped at the glass again. Harder this time.

CAW! CAW! CAW!

"Get out of here you little bitch!" I yelled. "I'm _so_ not in the mood for this!"

*!CAW!*

*TAP, TAP, TAP!*

*TAP, _CRUNCH!_*

I screeched in fury. "You little fucker! You broke my window! That is it!" I walked past the window, and into my bathroom, where I grabbed a huge can of 'Big Sexy Hair' spray. I stomped back to my cracked window (!) unlocked it, and pushed it up. The second I had a clear shot I sprayed the little fucker in the eyes. It seemed shocked at first. It had seemed overjoyed when I opened my window, and then very confused as a sprayed it. Not a little spray either. I held the depressor down, and kept spraying the bird all over while it had it's little stroke or whatever. Finally it's little brain kicked in, and it flapped into the air and screamed in my face.

*_**CAW**_!*

And smacked against the window. I watched as it plummeted to the ground below. I grinned. "Take that you little pansy bitch!" I called down to my conquered foe, and shut the window. "Lucky I didn't grab a lighter too, you stupid bird."

I used to be a lot more merciful, and kindhearted. I lost count of how many strays I had brought home when I was a kid. That stopped quickly when my mom married Brian. He didn't like animals. I had hardened myself in recent years, and if that bird was stupid enough to keep bugging me when I'm freaking out like that, then it deserves everything it got! Survival of the fittest, and fit that dumb bitch was not. I should feel guilty about this, but for some reason I didn't. I had _hated_ that bird! It gave me the creeps! Okay, there's one point back in the 'Crazy,' column.

I felt the wave of warmth, and calm from the Xanax wash over me. I'll just take a nap for now. I can think later.

The week passed calmly along. I went to school, hung out with Caroline, and sometimes Bonnie and Elena. Caroline was seriously shallow I was coming to find out. She seemed like a good person, deep down. I believe she has a good heart. But she worries too much about status, and boys. She had been a good friend to me, so I would be a good friend to her. As good as I could be anyway. There would always be a missing depth to our relationship as long as Caroline remained so superficial and shallow herself.

I read my grandmother's journal all the way through at least four times. I was contemplating calling Sheila to get the next one soon. Freaky dream begat freaky dream, and I was tired a lot now because of lack of proper sleep. I pushed through it however, and caffeine became my bestest friend.

I found myself thinking a lot about the monster mask dude that had hit on me at the Grill. He would just pop into my head sometimes. I had this weird feeling like I had met him before; That I knew him from somewhere. But that was ridiculous. Why would I know someone who exuded so much evil? I had known Brian, sure, but I didn't exactly have a choice in that. Besides there was something truly feral about this 'Damon.' His was not a mundane, human evil. He was something else entirely.

There was a history class near the end of the week that was better than I had come to expect. Stefan Salvatore 'Tanner'd' Mr. Tanner! It was vastly entertaining.

Later that day I went to the girls locker room, and got changed for cheer practice. I put on a sports bra, a white tank, and a pair of grey Yoga shorts. I pulled my hair into a low messy bun, and put on a head band to keep any fly-a-ways out of my face. A pair of tennis shoes and I was ready.

As I walked up to the other girls to start stretching, I noticed they all had on shorter shorts than I did. Like three inches shorter, and mine were pretty short. I shook my head. Whatever, didn't really matter. I started my stretches.

Bonnie was stretching next to me, and Elena came up on her other side. "Have you guys seen Caroline?" she asked us.

I shook my head. "She's not answering any of my calls," I said. "If she doesn't show up for practice, I'm going to swing by her house later."

"Hey," Bonnie exclaimed softly. "Are you okay? What's wrong with your leg?"

I looked down to see that my left leg was near Bonnie, and she had seen the burns on my calf, and ankle. The burns were hardly noticeable now, after all the skin grafts, and plastic surgery. They started bout six inches above my ankle on the outside of my leg, and twisted around behind, and then over my ankle to the top of my foot.

"Oh, it got burned in a fire last year. It's fine now. I mean I have full range of movement, and it doesn't hurt or anything." I answered.

"You were in a fire?" asked Elena curiously.

"Yeah. Our house caught on fire, and I got burned by a piece of debris that fell on my leg on the way out." I didn't say 'as I was pulling my mothers mostly dead body out the front door.'

"That's horrible," said Bonnie. "Was your mom home when it happened? Did she get hurt too?"

"Um, yeah. She was there. And no she didn't get hurt cause of the fire." Alexandra was already unconscious when the fire started.

"Oh, well that's good," said Elena.

"What about your dad? Do you have any siblings?" asked Bonnie. Here we go. Of coarse people would be curious about these things, Caroline has been hounding me since the moment she met me, but I couldn't say too much or else my fresh start would be ruined. I couldn't stand it if the students here started to treat me like everyone at my old school. The kids of Ann Arbor High School had been horrible after they found out. There was the pity, the teasing, the cruelty of teenagers at their worst. There were horrible rumors about what happened, about me and my mother. Everyone looked at me with pity, and disgust.

"I'm an only child." I replied. "My father died when I was two. Boating accident out on Lake Erie. He loved to sail. My mom just got a divorce from my step-dad. So it's just me and her now."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad," said Elena. She sounded sincere, like she really meant it.

"Thanks," I told her.

Bonnie and Elena turned to each other and chatted amongst themselves as I got up to do some back stretches. A couple minutes later I heard a car pull up next to us. I didn't look at first as I was bending down into a toe touch. As I grabbed my ankles and settled into the stretch, I looked to my left to see a light blue convertible had rolled up, with a couple in it. I let out a breath of relief. Caroline was here. I slowly rolled back to a standing position, and turned to say hi.

Caroline lightly kissed the man with her, and was that? Oh, yes. It was hot monster dude. I thought about saying something, but what would I say? 'Hey, you know that hot guy you're dating? Yeah, he's a monster, you should dump him.' I don't think so. No matter what I said to her she wouldn't stop seeing him, and may even see him more just to spite me for saying something. Besides, I had no concrete proof that he was a bad guy. I had a 'feeling,' and I had had a 'vision,' but that was it. And she was so proud of herself for landing such a hot guy. I smiled halfheartedly. Good for her. A little voice in the back of my head was screaming for my attention, but I shook it off. Caroline bounced over to us, and turned to wave at her conquest. She spoke to Elena, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind!"

"Brother?" I asked oblivious.

"Oh, that was Stefan's brother Damon! Hot, yes?" Caroline said proudly with a wink in my direction.

"Oh, oui, oui!" (yes, yes) I said. We had French II together. "Roussissement!" (scorching)

Caroline beamed at me. "Merci!" she chirped. I was actually worried that she wouldn't catch that. Seems she's a lot smarter than people give her credit for.

Caroline then turned to the rest of the girls to start practice. Luckily I was able to meet with her for a couple hours last week so she could help me learn the routine. I was still put in the back so I could see everyone else. Elena joined me not twenty minutes into the practice. She didn't look like she was that into it. Soon Caroline told her to sit it out.

I awoke the next morning, the morning of the game, with a gasp. I bolted upright in my bed and frantically felt my neck. I didn't remember much about the dream, but the feelings it invoked were so strong, and they stayed with me even now. I put my face in my hands, and noticed I was crying. I wasn't just gasping for air, I was sobbing.

I was a wreck. I felt scared, terrified. Horrified. Angry, and vengeful. Resigned and determined. I hadn't felt so much at once since the night of the incident with my stepfather Brian. I knew the nightmare couldn't have been about that, because I always remembered those. Plus there was a burning sense of betrayal in my chest. I had long since gotten over any feelings of betrayal by the time the shit hit the fan with Brian. I never really saw him as someone to trust or love in the first place, so I never felt that kind of betrayal. But this feeling of betrayal, it was so strong, that I never could have felt it if I didn't love just as strongly. I had never loved anyone but my mom so deeply, so I had no clue who could have made me feel like this, even in a dream.

I heard a loud knock on my door. "Ari sweetie!" called my mom. "It's time to get up, and get ready for school hun!"

I took a deep breath and swallowed my sobs, and tried to say in a steady voice: "I'm awake mom! I'll be down after I change!" I usually took my showers before bed, unless I was going out in the evening then I took another shower before I got ready. So I just had to wash my face, and change out of my pajamas before I went down to breakfast. I would brush my teeth and do my hair and make-up before I left.

When I was dressed, I gathered my school things and went down to the kitchen. My mother turned and proudly presented me with an only slightly burnt bagel coated in cream cheese. "Wow, thanks mom! It looks great!" Normally, anything that required any kind of heating whatsoever was burned to an unrecognizable chunk of charcoal by my mother. I patted myself on the back mentally for getting a separate bagel toaster during the move, and marking the proper setting with a Sharpie!tm. It made both our lives easier.

I poured us each a glass of orange juice, and sat at the bar next to my mother. "So how did the tryouts go yesterday, hun?" she asked me.

"Really good actually!" I replied. "I had to stand in the back until I learned their routine, but I picked it up quick. Caroline called last night to tell me that Elena quit, by the way. So I have a full place instead of an alternate now."

"I'm proud of you honey!" Mom said as she gave me a one armed hug. "Who would have thought you would be so good, after how bad you were when you started?" she chuckled.

I blushed. It was true. When I was 9, I had taken on as many hobbies as possible after Brian came to live with us, so I could be out of the house as much as possible. Problem was, I sucked at everything. It took me three years to move up to the next class in dace. I went through 17 piano teachers before I was dubbed a small to moderate success. One of the problems with piano was that I never learned how to read the music. I just couldn't get it. So, when no one was looking, I would sit down with a cheat sheet and write little letters next to each note on the sheet music so I would know what they were. Recently I started playing some guitar. It was easier to learn since I had already worked so hard on the piano, and learning a second instrument is always easier. I still wrote in the names of the notes though, and found it easier just to memorize a piece than to bother with sheet music.

I was kicked out of gymnastics after 18 months, apparently I 'had reached the pinnacle of my potential.' I was actually pretty good at floor, but well… Lets just go with 'pretty good at floor,' and leave it at that. I started cheerleading in 7th grade. I was an alternate on junior varsity up until the second half of my Freshman year in high school, and then I was on the team. By that time I was really good. I loved to sing, but it took four years of voice lessens, and I can't even remember how many teachers dumped me in despair, before my mother finally thought I was good enough not to embarrass her by singing in public. I tried everything, and sucked at everything at first. With a hell of a lot of hard work I finally became proficient in Dancing, Singing (although not in front of other people), and Cheerleading. I was getting pretty good at guitar too, but I only played that for myself.

For almost a year now I had been going to self defense classes, and mixed marshal arts. I sucked. Surprise, surprise. I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be, and my teacher said it was because of the other physical arts I was schooled in. Muscle memory. I was getting better too. We were lucky to find a Dojo less than an hour from our house, and I was signed up there for classes every weekend. I decided to only take up a couple of extra-curriculars this year since I didn't need to stay away from the house, and now I could actually have a social life. I would be taking martial arts at the Dojo, and now that I got a spot, I would be cheerleading.

For exercise I was going to continue running, a favorite past time of mine, and I would do Yoga in the privacy of my own home. I hated doing Yoga in front of people. I don't know why. I mean I can cheer and dance in front of people just fine, but Yoga? It seemed indecent somehow. I have a few videos and I do some of my Yoga in the basement entertainment room, and some of the routines I've memorized in my bedroom.

I helped my mother wash up before I went to finish getting ready.

School was interesting. I ran into Tyler near my locker after last period, and wonder of wonders, he actually apologized to me for his boorish behavior last week! Okay, he didn't say 'boorish,' just the teenage boy equivalent. Which included at least one 'dude,' and an 'we cool?' I forgave him, and apologized for being violent in return. The trick was making sure he knew that I hadn't changed my mind about not being interested in him, and coming to an understanding without leading him on. He accepted my apology with more grace than I thought him capable of.

"I'm still not interested in you romantically Tyler," I said. I wanted to be clear. "But, if we can keep up the truce here, I'd like to be an acquaintance, maybe even a friend someday."

He smiled at me charmingly. "Sure thing, Arianna"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later at the game!" I said as I prepared to leave.

"HEY!" I heard a female voice yell down the hall loudly.

I looked up and saw Vicky stomping towards us, with her bitch-face on. I didn't really know her well enough to know her different faces, but some things are universal. I sighed, realizing that the civil conversation between me and Tyler could be mistaken for flirting by a territorial teenage girl. As Vicky came within speaking distance, I pushed away from the lockers I had been leaning against to stand up straight and face her.

Vicky immediately started bitching, rather loudly: "What the fuck do you think you're doing new girl?" she yelled. I calmly wiped a bit of spittle-spray from my chin. Thankfully she was so much shorter than me that most of the flying spittle hit my boobs, not my face. "That's my man you're throwing yourself at, you two bit whore!" Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked a bit strung out.

"I wouldn't call talking to someone 'throwing myself' at them. We were just having a conversation, I'm not trying to steal him from you, Vicky." I said calmly.

"Whatever, ginger," she snarled. "Just back the fuck up off my man, and take you're freaky, skanky self elsewhere."

I hated being called 'ginger.' Not to mention 'skank.' She had just pushed one button too many, but I had to try and keep it together. A cat fight is _so_ not what I needed right now. There was a crowd gathering around us, of course. Again. Many eyes stared with rapt attention to see how the new girl would fare against an enraged Vicky Donovan.

"I wonder if it's slipped your mind already that I had a part in saving your life last week? A small part, but a part nonetheless. Is this how you thank people for helping you? Hell, I even brought you flowers, and a cute little stuffed panda, while you were in the hospital. I've been nothing but decent to you, one could even say I've been a great deal more than decent. What about me would make you think that I would steal another woman's man?" I said.

"The fact that Tyler is practically humping you against the lockers! And you were hanging all over him!" she rejoined.

"I was standing next to him, a good foot and a half away, there was no 'humping' or 'hanging,' whatsoever." I said. "And for your information, _Vicky_, Tyler was just apologizing for being a dick last week, when he was trying to hit on me and I turned him down flat. This all happened while you were still in the hospital by the way. I was also expressing my regret for over reacting a tiny bit, to his aforementioned dickish behavior."

"Whatever, you bitch!" Vicky raged. "Keep your slutty self the hell away from my boyfriend!"

My eye twitched. No one called me a slut! "A _slut_ am I?" I asked with cold calm in my voice. "I wonder if you turn around and ask the boys behind you who has even so much as kissed me, what they would say? I'll tell you what they would say: 'That Ice Bitch turned me down!' _Yes_, I turned them _all_ down. How can I be a slut when I haven't even kissed a boy since I moved here? It seems that I'm way more picky then the girls they are used to!" I growled.

This was as far as I'm willing to go in the 'I'm a slut? No you're a slut!' department. My mother taught me about respecting your fellow women, and not to help the male population in demeaning those of my gender. 'Sister's before Mister's' or whatever. Although I think I may have just inadvertently insulted the entire female population of Mystic Falls. Oops. Still, I would do my damnedest not to insult Vicky's character. Even if she had pissed me off _beyond_.

Vicky's face twisted in rage, and I flashed back to another face. When his face looked like that, I knew I was about to get hit. It was my cue to cover my face and curl in a ball on the floor to protect my major organs. I had flinched even before I saw, as if in slow motion, her hand draw back to hit me. Part of me was still back in Ann Arbor, on the floor pleading for **Brian** to stop, as I watched Vicky's hand come toward my left cheek.

*SMACK*

The sound of her hand slapping my face echoed in the silent hallway. My face was turned all the way to the right by the force of it. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply a couple of times, before I slowly turned back to look at Vicky. The crowd stepped back as they saw the look in my eyes. I knew what they saw: Dead eyes. Empty. My happy careless mask had fallen, and they were seeing the nothing underneath. My higher brain function had retreated, sort of like it used to do when it got really bad with my step-dad. There was still enough left of me to be really pissed though. Pissed that this girl had the balls to hit me. _No one_ hit me! Not anymore!

*SMACK*

I had hit her before I even realized what I was doing. It was like a reflex. All the marshal arts I had been doing must finally be sinking in. My muscles knew what to do even if my brain didn't. I had hit her with a right hook, straight to her nose. It wasn't a girl punch; I had put all my weight behind it. After all those classes I really knew how to punch a person. As she flew backwards, blood started gushing out of her nostrils. Those nostrils that had been flaring with rage now produced a crimson river that flowed down her chin to her shirt.

She had been knocked out cold, and as she tumbled backwards, I became afraid that she would hit her head on the hard linoleum, and I went to try and catch her. I saw movement from the corner of my eye come into my field of vision. Jeremy Gilbert was sliding across the floor to put his body under hers to protect her head from meeting the floor. I stood still. That kid really must love her, if the look on his face was any indication.

The hall was still eerily silent. I looked at the gathered crowd, from left to right, my eyes still vacant. I imagined they might look like a snakes eyes. Soulless. Like Brian's eyes. My hand flew to my mouth as I realized what I had done. I turned and stumbled down the hall. The students moved out of my way swiftly, and I hurried to my car. Once I was inside, I locked the door, and rested my head on the steering wheel. I put my hands over my face to conceal the tears as they cascaded down. I tried to keep as quiet as possible as I sobbed hopelessly.

A/N: Usually there would be a Damon pov here at the end of the chapter, but I decided to give him his own chapter. There's this chapter, then the next chapter in Ari's pov, and then the next will be Damon's pov. Review please!


End file.
